thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeralda Avenfield
Esmeralda Avenfield (true identity: Arielle Majaran) (a.k.a Marianna Karaskie) is a female tribute originally from District 7, but lives in District 1. She was created by Billie. esmeralda irl.jpg esmeralda avenfield.png Basic Information Age: 16 (former life), 18 Gender: Female Birthday: May 20th (former life, real birthday), November 27th ('given' birthday) Alignment: Chaotic Good (former life), True Neutral Hair Colour: Brown, blood red (formerly), blonde (natural, formerly) Eye Colour: Green, blue (natural, formerly) Height: 5'6 (formerly), 5'9 Weapon(s): Axe (formerly), throwing axes (formerly), spear, dagger, poison Family: * Mother (former life, deceased) * Father (former life, deceased) * Roynar Amberstin (former life, deceased) Home: District 7 (birthplace, former life, formerly), Capitol (formerly), District 1 Occupation(s) before Games: Former tribute, former patient, successful test subject of resurrection project, friend of the Karaskies, maid of the Karaskies, Marianna Karaskie imposter Usual affiliation: The Majaran family (formerly), Roynar (formerly), the Karaskies, Dr. Adderson Cladiyon, The Capitol Institution for Extensive Medical Research (TCIFEMR), a small District 7 rebel union (formerly) Usual alliance: Loners or Anti-Careers (will most likely stay a loner) Love Interest(s): Roynar (deceased) Token: A pink diamond ring, which was actually her engagement ring from her previous life. Backstory 'Former life' In her natural life, Esmeralda was a sixteen year old girl from District 7 named Arielle Majaran. Her official birth name was Arielle Karavina Majaran, she was born on May 20th and she was the only child and only daughter of a lumberjack (father) and a rebel union member/promoter (mother). Arielle's mother attempted to get Arielle's father to join the union several times, but he was too caught up in his job. Eventually, sometime after Arielle's birth, her father witnessed an incident whilst at work. He noticed a Peacekeeper nearby and a little girl standing in front of him. He then saw the little girl begging to the Peacekeeper but the Peacekeeper pulled out his gun and fired it at the little girl. Luckily, the little girl survived but it was still a terrible thing to witness. Unable to do anything, Arielle's father waited until his work hours were over to finally go home and tell his wife that he wanted to join the union. Eventually, he became an official member and left his job, meaning that Arielle's parents were both fully dedicated to the rebel union. Their decisions would go onto to affect Arielle's upbringing. Growing up, Arielle liked to spend her time in the untouched part of the District 7 forest, climbing trees for hours on end with no care for the possibility of serious injury. When she wasn't climbing trees and injuring herself, she was attending the meetings of the rebel union with her parents or she was at home, in a makeshift shack within the district's slums. She became a free-spirited, adventurous girl. There was a streak of rebelliousness in her, but this was to develop yet. Arielle found the meetings of the rebel union to be boring. That was until she started befriending other kids whose parents were members of the rebel union, including the girl who had been shot by the Peacekeeper years before and a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy called Roynar Amberstin, who was the same age as her. Roynar and Arielle grew to like each other and eventually fell in love. When they reached the age of 14, they started a relationship. However, the rebelliousness of the two teens was increasing. They started to skip rebel union meetings and caused mishaps around the district. Their escapades caught the eye of a certain Peacekeeper, who Arielle thought was antagonizing her (when really, he wasn't). Two years later, Panem was plunged into a state of rebellion once again. Unsurprisingly Arielle's parents and the rebel union sided with the rebels. Meanwhile, Roynar had proposed to Arielle with a pink diamond ring, which she accepted. The two didn't have a care in the world at this point. The reapings eventually came. Arielle was encouraged by her parents to promote the rebellion as much as possible if she ended up in the Games. She agreed to do so, but her main motivation wasn't the rebellion. It was Roynar. On reaping day, Arielle, clad in black clothing to make a rebellious statement, volunteered for the 12 year old female that was reaped. She looked to the crowd of male teens eligible to become the next District 7 male tribute and found Roynar smiling at her. She smiled back. Roynar would later go on to be reaped. Arielle tried so hard to not break down into a flood of tears in front of everybody, but just couldn't stop herself. She looked to the male crowd again, hoping that somebody would volunteer in Roynar's place but nobody did. One of the Peacekeepers who escorted the two was the Peacekeeper whom Arielle captured the attention of. And so Arielle became a tribute. She spent the train ride to the Capitol miserable and upset, with Roynar doing his best to comfort her. The pair didn't bother to interact with their mentor or district escort. Eventually, she stopped crying and became determined. She was determined to promote the rebellion as much as possible for her parents and she was determined to make sure that Roynar became one of the victors (the edition of the Games in which Arielle and Roynar were in allowed more than one victor). When the two arrived at the Capitol, the two contemplated as to how they were going to promote the rebellion. The two initially thought that the idea of attempting to assassinate the President during the chariot parade was crazy, but they had to do something if they wanted to bring the rebellion to the Games. So they agreed to attempt to assassinate the President during the parade. They made their attempt and the pair spent the rest of the chariot parade being interrogated and beat up by Peacekeepers. The pair attended training with visible bruises and a black eye each. The two participated in training, spending their time on the axe section. Like the other rebellious tributes, Arielle and Roynar were given low scores; 4 and 3 respectively. Their training scores lowered their odds of winning the Games. On the day of the interviews, Arielle dyed her hair blood red. The reason for this was unknown but it was not a sign of rebellion on her part. Arielle decided not to do anything rebellious during her interview. In a green floor-length dress, golden jewellery and wearing her engagement ring, she walked up to the stage. Although she didn't cause any controversy and neither did her hair, her engagement ring did. As soon as the host of the Games noticed her ring, she was forced to confess to the citizens of the Capitol, the other tributes, the audience and the citizens of Panem (including her parents, who were watching the Games at home) that she was engaged. But before she could be asked who she was engaged to, she walked out. Her confession left the audience in an uproar of mixed emotions. In the Games, Arielle and Roynar managed to escape the Bloodbath with supplies. But they hadn't been undetected as the District 1 male, who was unsurprisingly a Career, managed to spot them. The pair spent five days in the Arena together, before they bumped into the Anti-Careers. Expecting the Antis to kill them, Roynar and Arielle prepared to run away but the alliance stopped them. Seeing as how brave they were and how committed they was to the rebellion, the alliance offered for the pair to join...well, the alliance. The pair joined and became Anti-Careers. However, what they didn't know until a couple of days later was that one of the Antis were secretly traitorous. The alliance was suspicious of this member as they was from the Capitol and showed signs of psychopathy, but they didn't it was too important to do something about him. Oh how wrong they were. On the night of the day the pair joined the alliance, the traitorous member slaughtered three of the Antis, Roynar being one of them. Arielle was broken down. Everybody expected for Arielle to snap and she did. Despite her fellow allies trying to restrain her and comfort her, she tracked down the traitor. At that moment, she didn't care about the rebellion. She didn't care about her parents and what they wanted from her. She just wanted the traitor to suffer justice for what he did and she would deliver that justice. She had to be careful about attempting to murder the traitor as he was stronger and taller than her. He had been trained and he was skilful with a sword. As he was sitting down, Arielle was hiding in an area of bushes and trees behind him. She observed him, wondering how she was going to take this beast out with her axe. She decided to attack when he was asleep. During the day, she snuck back to her alliance, who were worried about her. She decided to sleep, planning to make her attack the next morning, And she did. When she thought the time was right, she swooped in and slashed the 'monster' with her axe. In an Oberyn-Mountain style fight, Arielle initially managed to defeat him. That was until he gained an advantage which Arielle couldn't break out of, the element of surprise. He used the element of surprise against her and swiftly slit her throat. Arielle collapsed to the floor, dead. Moments later, her cannon sounded. Later on, the President angrily gave the orders for all of the families of rebels to be killed, as punishment for their rebellious loved one's crimes. Arielle's parents were killed in a brutal manner (presumably for Arielle's assassination attempt against the President), but Arielle wasn't to suffer the horror of finding this out because she was dead already. Surprisingly, it was one of Arielle's fellow alliance members who ended up winning the Games. The 'monster' was eventually killed for everything he had done. Some justice had been served. Arielle's corpse was taken into a medical room for inspection. The Peacekeeper whom Arielle thought was antagonizing her when that wasn't the case snuck into the hospital room, having travelled from District 7 to The Capitol. He grabbed Arielle's body and carried it in his arms. If he wanted to get Arielle's body to where he intended to go, he had to try and make sure that he didn't look like a murderer or another corrupt Peacekeeper. So he placed the body in a body bag. Swiftly moving with the body bag, he managed to find an airship. He entered the airship and placed the body bag carefully at the back. He set the target destination for The Capitol Institution for Extensive Medical Research, a secret organization that performed medical experiments on animals and humans. This organization was just one of many. 'Resurrection' The Peacekeeper arrived to the institution with Arielle's body. Passing security and suspicious staff, he made it to the office of Dr. Adderson Cladiyon, one highly controversial doctor. Why was he controversial? Well Cladiyon was responsible for his work on resurrection when he was younger. He received awards for this, but as time progressed and as his personal issues developed, he became less interested in resurrecting people. He became a sleep deprived alcoholic who spent most of his days sleeping in his office as a result. As soon as the Peacekeeper entered his office, Cladiyon immediately woke up. "Resurrect her." The Peacekeeper placed Arielle's corpse onto a metal table in the office. "First of all, isn't that the girl from 7? Second of all, if you want me to resurrect her, tough luck because I can't." The doctor moped as he engulfed the remaining contents of his wine bottle. "Listen pal, I've heard that you've resurrected people before. If you can resurrect people, then you can resurrect her. And yes, that's the female tribute from District 7." 'After resurrection' Personality 'Former life' 'After resurrection' Strengths and weaknesses Song Inspiration Inspiration Notable relationships Family NoMale.png|Father † NoFemale.png|Mother † roynar amberstin.png|Roynar Amberstin, fiancé † Fate TBA after retirement... Gallery esmerald avenfield original appearance.png|Esmeralda's original appearance (pre-resurrection) esmeralda avenfield dyed hair.png|Esmeralda once she dyed her hair (pre-resurrection) Trivia * Esmeralda will take a while to write. * The following parts of Esmeralda's backstory have been taken from plots which were featured in a previous Games of mine. ** The assassination attempt on the President during the chariot parade. ** Being interrogated and beaten up by Peacekeepers for the assassination attempt. ** Ordered deaths of her parents due to her being a rebel. * Esmeralda does not remember anything from her previous life, but she gets emotionally attached to things that were from her previous life (there is some link left connecting her to her previous life and this attachment is that link). But because she can't remember her previous life, she can't explain her emotional attachment. * Esmeralda is confirmed to have a connection to Ava Garrasconin. All will be explained soon. Category:Unfinished Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Females Category:Billie's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds